


Die Anywhere Else

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actual plot, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jimin, fast burn, jikook - Freeform, kookmin, life is strange rip off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: All Jungkook has ever wanted was to run away from this small, boring town. Fate intervenes and he meets Park Jimin, his new partner in crime who also wishes to embark on an adventure far, far from their home.





	1. Tired Old Home

**Author's Note:**

> whew a new fic inspired by life is strange! hope you like it and sorry ahead for mistakes since english isn't my native language  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

"It's okay, breathe." He mutters to himself, walking back and forth around the park. A forming headache took over and Jungkook groaned in annoyance. He's a minor, therefore he has to fake an ID to get into this metal concert. He's often been told he looks old enough but regardless, he was anxious. As always, he swallowed his worries and marched forward with confidence. The bouncer eyed him warily, his eyebrows raised. Jungkook pretended it's okay, nothing will happen. Or maybe he'll go to jail for faking an ID. Crap, maybe the guard figured he's not old enough and will now kick his ass out of here. That would be embarrassing.

 

It's a deep voice that takes him out of his looping trance of dread. "Come in."

 

Pretending not to sigh in relief, Jungkook practically dashes in, a bright smile on his face. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes is all over the place. It feels more welcoming than it should for a seventeen years old. Mostly men in their late 20's are in here, but he sees some passed out teenagers around the tables. Taking a bottle of beer, he gulps it down as fast as he could. He's pretty average at handling alcohol but maybe if he drinks too fast for his body to comprehend, he'll get drunk faster. This barn he's in is so familiar. He remembers as a child, he'd go here a lot to play. During the day, of course, when there was nothing illegal happening. The place would be cleaned up thoroughly, no sign of it being thrashed just the other night. To him that was an innocent place but when he grew up, he realized there's more to it than he had expected. Downing his second beer, he feels a little dizzy and grabs a third bottle. Without noticing he bumps into a random guy. The man was about to yell at him for being rude but when he saw Jungkook's slightly flushed face, he must have decided he was cute enough to spare. "Hey there pretty boy, maybe pay more attention to where you're walking."

 

"Sorry." He apologizes halfheartedly, about to turn around when he feels a tug on his shoulder.

 

"What's the rush?" The man asks, pulling him closer. "And why are you going that way? The concert is inside." With a distasteful grin, he leans close. "Don't you wanna party with me?"

 

"No." Jungkook slaps the man's hand. "Don't touch me. I said I'm sorry, leave me alone now." He might be borderline tipsy but he won't let some creep get his way with him, especially not forcefully.

 

"Fucking brat." He grabs Jungkook by the collar. "I bet you're not even eighteen, how dare you talk to me like that?"

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, prying away the man's grip. "Doesn't that make you a pedophile?"

 

"How dare you!" He swings an aimless and Jungkook quickly dodges. That was a close call. Instead of staying to try and see if he can avoid more hits, he runs away in the opposite direction from the performance. He knows this barn very well, deciding on climbing up the old stairs. He might not be able to be inside the hall itself but he can watch the band from above. Frankly it's better than being squeezed inside between random, sweaty strangers. He could the band getting ready to play when from the corner of his eyes he spots the guy who tried to get a hit on him before, both literally and figuratively, coming up his way with another guy. This can't be good. They're blocking the exit, there's no way out from here. "There you are, you punk."

 

Jungkook laughs nervously. "You say punk like it's a bad thing, it's my third favorite genre of music."

 

"I bet you think you're real funny, huh?" The man pulls on his hair roughly, causing Jungkook to flinch.

 

"I'd go for hilarious, but that's just m-" That earns him a blow to his face. He almost falls, managing to find his balance.

 

The man's friend was about to land a strike when someone else kicked his ass. Literally. A kick so strong it dropped him to his knees. "Two on one? That's hardly fair." A voice said, attracting all attention to himself. "And only because you couldn't flirt." The guy on the floor gets up, cursing the person who kicked him and ready to pounce on him with a pocket knife. He has an opening to run away, to leave the other guy here. But he won't. While everyone is distracted by this new figure, Jungkook tightens his hold on the bottle, smashing it on the man's face.

 

"Hey, you!" Jungkook yells to the new guy who seemed to be on his side. "Let's flee."

 

"Smart thinking!" He punches the guy one last time, making sure to kick his weapon away and following Jungkook down the stairs. Instead of sticking around and finding how many other friends that dude has, they run outside through the fields, laughing together. At the very least, the music is heard from outside. At some point they stop running, panting and falling on the grass. "So," the guy pants. "That happened."

 

"I know, I was there." Jungkook takes deep breaths.

 

"Haven't noticed, was too busy focusing on not getting stabbed."

 

"Sassy." Jungkook laughs. "Thanks for helping me out, that was appreciated."

 

"No problem, I can't really ignore unfair situations." The guy runs a hand through his hair.

 

"How did you notice us? We were high up." Jungkook questions.

 

"I saw him hitting on you when I first got inside. Actually, I was about to interfere, but you seemed to do okay on your own." He explains. "I thought it was over but then I saw them following you so I went to check up on whatever's going on."

 

"Couldn't you have come before he gave me a black eye?" Jungkook jokingly but bitterly asks, nevertheless thankful.

 

"It's pretty packed inside, it was hard to move."

 

"What's your name?" Jungkook interrupts him. "You look so familiar."

 

"I'm Park Jimin." The man finally reveals his identity.

 

"Ah, I thought so! Who knew I was right." Jungkook can't help but be surprised. "You're like, a new mini celebrity in our school, aren't you? But aren't you too much of a goody-two-shoes to be here?"

 

"Am I?" Jimin finds it all endearing. "You're Jeon Jungkook, aren't you?"

 

"How'd you know?"

 

"You also have quite the reputation at school, Mr. bad boy." Jimin scoffs. "But, well Jungkook, that wasn't how I planned on spending my Saturday."

 

"You're telling me." Jungkook lies down. "I even prepared a fake ID. This sucks."

 

"Isn't that illegal?"

 

"What, gonna rat on a fellow student whose ass you just saved?" Jungkook snickers, resting his head on his hand.

 

Jimin looks down Jungkook's body. "And what an ass it is."

 

"I see how it is, you're a perv in disguise." Jungkook blushes slightly, somewhat annoyed, somewhat flattered.

 

"Sorry, sorry. Was trying to lighten the mood." Jimin giggles. "That bruise of yours is nasty."

 

"A battle scar, one might say." The younger male stretches, slowly sitting up.

 

"Such a brave warrior." Jimin taunts, sitting on the ground with him. "So then, now that my plans are ruined, I wonder what I should do."

 

"Are you pinning your good nature on me?"

 

"Aww, you called me good." Jimin smiles, taking Jungkook aback at how lovely his expression is. "That aside, there's this club not too far from here. It has nice music and cheap alcohol."

 

"I can't even afford free alcohol." Jungkook mutters.

 

"Hmmm, troubling indeed." Jimin seems to be in deep thought. "We're not too far from the lake, how do you feel about a night swim?"

 

"I'm a little buzzed."

 

"Perfect! We can play music from our phones." Jimin gets up, reaching a hand to help Jungkook.

 

"You're weird." Jungkook states, taking his hand anyway.

 

"How so?" Even after Jungkook's standing, their hands are held, Jimin leading them forward in a carefree demeanor.

 

"Well, for starters, no one in school even talks to me. They all hate me because of how I look and act." Jungkook doesn't notice their close proximity. "And you're like, the school's idol, who is going to a rock concert in an abandoned barn at three am who saved me from getting murdered, probably. Nothing makes much sense today."

 

"Oh Jungkook, aren't you a walking irony." Jimin chuckles. "You complain people judge you before knowing you first but aren't you doing the same thing to me by assuming I'm not interested in having fun?"

 

"That's... true." Jungkook is embarrassed. "I suppose I didn't notice. My bad. I don't know you at all, besides from baseless rumors. It was unfair of me."

 

"As long as you acknowledge your mistake." Jimin let goes of the younger male's hand when they arrive near the pond of water and begins stripping. Jungkook is stunned at how bold the older male is. "What're you standing around for?" Jimin asks after jumping into the chilly water. "Turn on some music and get in!" He splashes water on the younger male who's standing around awkwardly.

 

"Don't you dare!" Jungkook threatens in vain, the shorter male not listening to his warnings or pleas.

 

"Come on, or else you're be a walking popsicle by the time I'm done with you." Jimin grins. Jungkook can tell he won't hold back.

 

"Alright fine!" Reluctantly, Jungkook strips down to his boxers, placing his phone on the pile of clothes and putting his playlist on shuffle. Diving head first into the water, Jungkook shakes his head, spraying water everywhere. "Happy?"

 

"Extremely." Jimin swims next to him, settling on floating. "I like this song."

 

"I didn't think anyone around here knows it." Jungkook admits, deciding to mimic Jimin's action.

 

"It's a rather popular song in NY." Jimin explains.

 

"So it's true you weren't born in May Springs?"

 

"I was born here, sadly." Jimin dives. "This song is depressing."

 

"Well she does sing about youth, and youth sucks." Jungkook shares his very deep inferring of the song.

 

"It only sucks because you're not doing the things you want." Jimin almost sounds as if he's scolding the younger male.

 

"Well if I did the things I want, I'd be in juvy."

 

"But at least you'd be able to say you did something." Jimin encourages him, unlike anyone else he ever met before. It's barely been an hour and yet he feels a bond of trust. "If there's something that scares me is the thought that maybe all the things I never did will become my youth instead of the stuff I always wanted to do."

 

"What's something you want to do?" Jungkook can't deny he's curious. Jimin's definitely a bit more interesting than anyone he had met so far.

 

"Travel the world." Suddenly there's something akin to a light in the older male's eyes. "I want to leave this place at some point. Actually, the sooner the better."

 

"You don't like it here? But you're so popular, well loved and smart. Plus, I heard your family has tons of money."

 

"You really don't have a filter, do you?" Jimin finds him endearing more than invasive. "That's not all that matters. If I'm not happy here doing everything people expect me to do, maybe I'll be happier far from here while doing the things I want."

 

"I get you." Jungkook smiles softly. "I also want to run away, I hate it here. There's nothing worth staying for. My mom's dead, my dad's an alcoholic asshole and-" Jungkook stops himself from continuing. "Sorry, I... didn't mean to over-share. Forget you heard anything, okay?"

 

"Oh, Jungkook," Jimin drifts closer to pat the younger male's back gently. "I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"Hear what? You didn't hear anything." Jungkook glares but Jimin doesn't relent, hugging him. "What are you doing? Creep..." Jungkook murmurs almost angrily, but more so mad at himself, for feeling so content when someone holds him in place unlike usually when he falls apart on his own. Despite the cold air, Jimin's touch is so warm.

 

"Hey." Jimin moves back, hands on his Jungkook's shoulders as he faces the younger male. "Let's run away. Together. How about that?"

 

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

 

"You and me. We both hate this place, we hate the people and we might barely know each other but don't we have a shared goal?" Jimin seems so serious, it's so random that Jungkook can't help but feel overwhelmed.

 

"But still, running away on a whim just like that? We'll die." Jungkook averts his gaze, finding it difficult to keep looking into Jimin's eyes even in this almost blinding darkness.

 

"Not right away, but if we work together, we have a better chance at getting the hell out."

 

"It's too irrational, I.. there's no way... I can't do that! It might suck but I'm still doing okay! Running away won't solve any-"

 

"Jungkook." Jimin grabs Jungkook's arm, running his own fingers across it, feeling all the scars that clearly came from self harm. Jungkook's heart freezes. He wonders how Jimin saw them in the dead of night. "There's no reason for you to suffer like this. These aren't the marks of a happy person. Not even of a person who's doing relatively fine. You're not happy here, neither am I. This way, no one will ever be. But... But us meeting today has to be fate!"

 

"You're talking nonsense." Jungkook tries to swim away but Jimin intertwines their hands, pulling him closer until their naked chests touch. "Hey, what gives!"

 

"Listen when people are talking." Jimin almost pleads, that look in his beautiful eyes gets to Jungkook and he stays still, waiting, very flustered by their touching bodies. "Look at us, alright? We're unhappy, suffering and trapped somewhere, losing our sense of adventure as we grow up. And yet today, we found each other on such a crazy night. The rush of adrenaline, the banter. I liked it. You're the first person to listen to me seriously, you know? And you apologized when you were wrong. You know how rare that is?"

 

"Come on, it's not realistic." Jungkook tries to break free.

 

Jimin cups his red cheek with his free hand. "Won't it be better to at least try before ruling this out? Don't you want to escape?"

 

"I do! I do, so badly... I hate it. Everything is terrible. But words are only that, Jimin. I don't even know you, I don't know what you're thinking and honestly I'm starting to wonder if you're crazy for-"

 

Jimin shuts him up with a small peck to his rambling lips. "You not knowing me can easily change. You told me enough for me to know you hate it here, but you don't know me yet to hate me. Therefore, I'm the best option you have for escaping, right?"

 

"You-you!" Jungkook hits Jimin's chest repeatedly. "You _homo!_ " Jungkook settles on that nickname.

 

Jimin bursts into loud laughter, "That the best you could think of?"

 

"Shut up! You've got some nerve."

 

"No, I've got the courage to do the things I want to do. I thought you have it as well, but maybe I was wrong." Jimin exhales. "Maybe I was wrong in thinking you actually want to leave. I didn't think you'd be someone who's all talk."

 

Jungkook twitches angrily, grabbing Jimin by the neck and frenching the hell out of him for a few good minutes. "Listen up asshole, don't dictate who I am. I've got courage as well, I'm just being realistic. There's no way-"

 

"I have fifteen thousand dollars saved up."

 

_"What?!"_ Jungkook's eyes widen.

 

"I've been saving up since I was old enough to realize I want to leave." Jimin says, looking at the stars filled sky. "It's been a lonely road, I'm sure you can understand."

 

"I... do." Jungkook ends up being the one comforting Jimin with a hug. "But it's not just money. We need a car, we need a plan, we need something more than raw cash."

 

"And we will have it all, but it'll take time. Don't you want to try? Maybe it'll work. If it won't, we can say we tried to have it our way and failed. Then maybe it'll be alright to give up, but not now, not when we still have a chance."

 

Jimin is great at convincing. Jungkook's sure the older male convinced himself that way throughout the years, too. "Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Let's run away."

 

"Really?" The shine returns to Jimin's face.

 

Jungkook can't hide his own excitement. "Yes, really."

 

They seal the deal with a kiss. 


	2. Like An Introvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook get to know each other a little bit better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew an update  
> whomst would've thought  
> sorry ahead for mistakes but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

Last night felt so fake that when Jungkook woke up in his bed because of the loud alarm, he thought he must have been dreaming. However the pounding headache from his hangover proved him wrong. Honestly he doesn't even remember how he got home but at this point, he's just glad he's safe. He briefly recalls sneaking back into the barn, grabbing a half full vodka bottle and running back to Jimin. They were somewhat cold after their swim in the lake so Jimin suggested alcohol to warm them up. Just the heat on Jungkook's cheeks would have been enough but drinking sounded like fun. After that everything is blurry, though he does remember getting Jimin's number and stumbling around with the older male helping him walk, occasionally laughing at the nonsense drunk Jungkook was muttering. Well that's embarrassing. Despite his constant headache, he gets up and heads to the bathroom, wanting to wash the stench of alcohol from his body and brush his teeth. When he strips, he eyes his own scars. Bruises sure are nasty and a sharp knife leaves some that can't be completely healed. With a heavy sigh, he cleans up to feel somewhat closer to fresh and gets dressed. Maybe if he sneaked out really fast, he wouldn't have to see his father, wouldn't be questioned about his black eye from yesterday. If it weren't for Jimin, who knows how much more it would have escalated. He certainly is one odd guy, if there's anything that can be said about him. Whatever. Yesterday was a haze. Even though he knows Jimin didn't mean anything he said, it still felt real. It was comforting in its own way, meeting someone with the same mindset made him less lonely, albeit disappointed further more - knowing they'll be trapped here forever. As quietly as possible, Jungkook tip toed to the entrance door, almost ready to leave when a bottle was thrown at him. Having dealt with it before, he evaded, watching the glass as it shattered against the wall. "You fucking garbage child, where were you when I wanted to hit you?" A tired voice spoke slurrily.

 

"Out." Jungkook rubs his temples, watching the drunken mess he calls father struggle to move from the couch until he simply gives up and lies down on their dirty sofa instead. A pile of empty cans and bottles surrounds the living room area. There's a rotten smell in the air of something that can only be described as death. "I'm going to school, I don't want to be late. Do you need anything before I leave?"

 

"The remote." The old man lazily points at the small coffee table right in front of him. Hesitantly, Jungkook made hast, reaching for remote, handing it to his father. A strong tug at his hair makes him flinch. "Someone already did a number on you, huh?" His laugh resonated within their quiet home. Thankfully he let go, maybe feeling merciful upon seeing his injuries. "Now scram." He grunted. Jungkook wasn't one to deny his demands and rushed outside. The sun was bright and it pissed Jungkook off. This morning started quite roughly, but it could be worse. The high of last night still made him feel good. Knowing it won't happen again was saddening, yet it strengthened how special last night was, in a way. The academy is pretty big, it's seen from far away. There are lines of students, all in groups, walking there. It made Jungkook feel alone. Keeping his gaze down, he kept walking the same familiar road with his earphones plugged in on full volume when he bumped into someone without noticing. Slowly lifting up his gaze, he's greeted by a well known face.

 

"Hey, good morning." Jimin casually says after removing one ear bud.

 

"Oh, uh, morning." Jungkook stopped in his tracks, awkwardly standing in front of his upperclassman. "Do you need anything?"

 

"How cold, I thought we bonded last night." Jimin almost seems upset. "I wanted to walk with you to class."

 

"But your building is on the other side." The younger male is confused.

 

"Still, I wanted to walk you there. Is that not okay?" Jimin asks charmingly, his eyes really captivating, forcing Jungkook to relent.

 

Stuttering for a few seconds, Jungkook managed to find his words. "Okay, I guess."

 

"Sweet." He moves to stand besides the taller male, ear bud remaining in his hand. "Can I use this one?" Jimin receives a nod in return. "Thanks." And so, together they walk, music playing loudly in their ears. It was nice, to Jungkook's surprise. He likes Jimin's company a little too much, especially since he had to be extremely close for the ear bud to stay in. Their arms constantly brushed.

 

"We're here." Jungkook states the obvious when they reach a classroom.

 

Jimin returns the ear bud, smiling when their eyes meet. "Yesterday was great."

 

"Y-Yeah." Jungkook glances sideways, embarrassed that he had kissed the older male. Deep in thought, Jungkook barely registers Jimin grabbing his hand, cupping it with his own. "What are you doing?"

 

"I meant everything I said, I hope you realize that. I'm not playing around and spouting things I don't truly believe in." Taking a step closer, he caresses Jungkook's cheek. In a matter of seconds, everyone stares at them. Jimin clicks his tongue, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Meet me at the gate at three, okay?" He doesn't give Jungkook time to answer before he walks away, turning around only to wink at him.

* * *

Jungkook's heartbeat hasn't calmed since the moment he's seen Jimin, especially after the stunt he pulled - touching him gently like that. He's awfully tender and chummy with him considering they officially met last night. Jungkook doesn't hate it, not at all, but he has to pretend it bothers him to a certain extent otherwise his heart will truly give up, even if he is just lying to himself. Time passed quickly, his mind filled with whatever Jimin wants to tell him. The older male keeps insisting he meant everything he said but Jungkook doesn't know if he can trust that. Jimin may think he means it but his life here isn't too shabby, he can get by better than somewhere more packed where he'll disappear in the crowd and not be the center of attention like in here. Then again, maybe that's what he wants. Jungkook doesn't know him very well so it's hard to say. All in all, he doesn't seem like a bad person. There's a very mysterious aura around him once you get close to him. He wonders what's it like inside Jimin's brain right now. He stands at the gate absent-mindedly, his mind drifting away thanks to the music he's listening to. At the very least he can find an escape in the world of sound, managing to ignore the glares people sent his way. A tap on his shoulder brings him back to the real world. "Hey, how was your day?"

 

Jimin's question surprised him, his smile shocked him even more. "Um, okay, it went by fast. How was yours?" He felt obligated to ask - though he was genuinely interested in knowing.

 

"Nice. I aced my history test." The older male watched Jungkook shoving his phone into the pocket of his ripped jeans. "Can I hold your hand?" He asks when they keep walking in the direction he's leading them in.

 

"What?" Jungkook stops in his tracks to stare at Jimin with his comically widened.

 

"I asked-"

 

"I heard you." Jungkook blushes in surprise, wondering why he's worked up over the older male being flirty when they already kissed the night before. Maybe because he wasn't sober, he didn't have to wonder what it means to do that. "Why would you want to hold my hand? That's dumb?"

 

Jimin practically pouts. That's hardly fair to Jungkook's fragile heart. "You don't want to?"

 

"Well, that's... I didn't say that." Jungkook gives up, face red as he awkwardly grabs Jimin's smaller hand. It feels oddly overwhelming, in a good way. "So where are we going?" Jungkook finally asks out loud.

 

"There's an abandoned farm at the top of the main street hill." Jimin explains. "It's kind of dirty but fairly distant and quiet."

 

"I feel like you're planning to murder me." Jungkook admits, sulking when Jimin laughs out loud.

 

"If I did plan on killing you, telling you in front of everyone that we're going to meet today isn't a smart thing to do."

 

"Beginner's mistake." Jungkook states.

 

"Who said I'm a beginner?" Jimin raises an eyebrow, his grin adding to his attractive features.

 

"Well that's not ominous." Jungkook can't help but smile. Jimin has this energy around him that attracts everyone to him.

 

"Don't worry, you're too pretty to be killed this early on in my horror movie." Jimin reassured, his flattery boosting Jungkook's confidence, albeit making him shy.

 

"You're pretty too." The younger male succeeds in uttering out, finding Jimin's embarrassment surprising considering how confident he usually seems but nevertheless finds him cute.

 

"Thank you, it's nice to hear." Soon enough the pair arrives to their destination and Jimin removes his grip on Jungkook's hand to move some ruins from the floor and uses his jacket like a blanket that he offers for Jungkook to sit on.

 

Jungkook does the same "You can sit on my jacket then."

 

"Aren't you such a gentleman." They sit next to each other inside the dreary farm, but there's a light coming in from the broken windows. "It's been a while since I've been here."

 

"I didn't think someone like you would hang out here." Jungkook unconsciously says, immediately retracting his statement. "Sorry, I don't even know what I meant by that. Just... I suppose since you have money and a lot of people who adore you, I'd assume you'd prefer being somewhere more classy."

 

"People are often different from how they seem at first, wouldn't you say?" Jimin questions, taking out a Cola bottle out of his school bag. "Who would have thought you and I would get along? No one, and yet it's the talk of the school today."

 

"It kind of sucks how rumors fly around so fast... All we did was walk together and people in my classroom who never even spoke to me already pretended to like me to get close to you." Jungkook bites his cheeks from inside his mouth. "I know they don't mean to be fake, it's this age and the pressure to be popular and loved, but still I can't help but hate those type of people. Well, maybe hate's a strong word. I dislike them."

 

"Sometimes the urge to be loved is stronger than the urge to be yourself." Jimin says after taking a few sips from his drink. "I can't blame them, unless you're blessed with the looks, the personality and the money, people will hate you needlessly. It's sad, but that's the reality in our school and in the world."

 

"Do you hate it too?" Jungkook scoots a little closer, liking how open and understanding Jimin is compared to other people he met. Jungkook's so young but he's been through a lot, so even though he's awkward and it's hard for him to communicate, he's already enchanted with the older male and feels a certain attachment to him. Maybe because they share a similar dream and, apparently, similar opinions.

 

"I don't like to sound narcissistic but I don't think that I'm ugly. And with that being said, my parents are also very successful and have a rather large income compared to other students' families." Jimin sighs, visibly ecstatic that Jungkook is closer than before. "Since young age I've noticed people trying to become close with my family and with me because of that. It's hard to stay oblivious when even people who seemed to hate them, tried to get something out of them. I don't like it. It's always so hard to tell who is genuinely interested in me as a person and who is interested in money and status that aren't actually mine."

 

"I'm sorry it's like that." Jungkook covers Jimin's hand with his own, somewhat unsure of how to show comfort but wanting to do it anyway. "I suppose the anxiety is constantly there. At some point you get used to being a bit fake too, to an extent. I don't like my branding at school as well but I know that even if I make an effort to try and change it, I will get unwanted attention and unnecessary hatred."

 

"But it's not as if I'm pretending."

 

"No, you're just not one hundred percent yourself." Jungkook completes, reddening when Jimin intertwines their hands.

 

"Is it weird that I feel like I can be myself with you, a person I know for barely a day, compared to people I actually grew up with?" Jimin seems a little distressed, perhaps he's worried it'll freak the younger male out. But it doesn't.

 

"When mom was still alive, she said that when you meet a person who's gonna change your life, you just know. So, maybe it's far fetched to say I've changed your life or something but... I feel as though it's relevant." Jungkook is embarrassed to have said that out loud but Jimin seems to like his answer.

 

"What was she like?" Jimin inquires, clearly intrigued but ready to back off if Jungkook didn't feel like talking.

 

"She was strict, but loving. I don't know too well how to describe her without making it sound generic." Jungkook would prefer talking about anything else. "What about your parents?"

 

"They're... very protective. It's difficult dealing with them." Jimin admits with a heavy heart.

 

"How so?"

 

"When my mom was pregnant with me, she was supposed to have twins. But during child-birth my brother died, he was too physically weak." Jimin shares. "It was devastating for them since even though he wasn't born, it came as a shock after months of planning and buying things for two. Because of what happened, they tried to compensate for his death by being very watchful of me. I was homeschooled for most of my life and every time I went out, it was with them. It made it almost impossible for me to tell what people's intentions were since I wasn't exposed to them most of the time. Luckily, my dad's a lawyer so often he'd bring in clients. I learned a lot about what it means to be fake and lie from them rather than actually talking with other children my age."

 

"They sound very overbearing." Jungkook criticizes. "Why did they let you go to school now, of all times? Isn't it your last year in high school?"

 

"It is. I argued with them every day for almost a year to get their approval to go to school. Just a year, just to experience the real world." Jimin looks Jungkook in the eyes, almost tearful but not quite. "Our house is big, yes, but I felt so trapped and bored all the time. I couldn't stand it. I really needed a change of pace, a change of people. How can I become better if the only people I ever talk to are snobbish rich kids or maids that get paid to pretend they like me?"

 

"No wonder you want to run away." Jungkook pulls him in for a hug. He acted on impulse, not wanting to see the older male sad. But now he understands his reasoning better. He feels bad for being judgemental yesterday and today as well. You never truly know what a person is going through. Even when he hears Jimin speak of his life out loud, there's no way he'll be able to understand what it feels like. Regardless, he wants to hold Jimin right now. Maybe he's more earnest than Jungkook gave him credit for. "Let's do it. Together, we have a chance."

 

Jimin's taken back, but definitely not displeased. He wraps himself around Jungkook only to pull back and cup his cheek. "You're sincere." He leans in and kisses him. It feels strange in the best way possible. They can't deny their chemistry and the way their lips feel against each other, like it's just meant to be. Surprisingly Jungkook's more cooperative than when he was drunk, kissing Jimin back and running his fingers in his hair. When they disconnect, Jimin caresses Jungkook's face, grazing his thumb over his bottom lip. "You deserve to be happy, you know that? You're such a nice and honest person."

 

"I'm not that good..." Jungkook's bashful side gets the best of him and he turns his gaze away.

 

"You're the first person to openly judge me and pass criticism about me to my face." Jimin laughs. "It might seem like a given but it means a lot to me. Maybe that's why I liked you so much. You didn't even try to impress me when the entire school basically did eight flips in the air to kiss my ass."

 

"You do get a lot of favoritism." Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to sound so bitter."

 

Jimin shakes his head. "It's okay, I like it when you speak your mind."

 

"Okay then. I also think you're really short."

 

"That's not what-"

 

"And you are good looking, but you're no GD, yeah?"

 

"Again, I don't-"

 

"Plus, you're very stubborn. It's kind of annoying how when we first met you lectured me and-"

 

"Jungkook." Jimin covers his mouth, holding back his own amusement. "Maybe save some stuff for later, don't give me shock therapy right away."

 

The younger male smiles coyly against Jimin's hand. "Sorry." He removes the older male's hand from his face. "I think you're very cool. It's not all bad."

 

"What a coincidence, I also think you're cool."

 

"And I hate my life." Jungkook suddenly confesses. "So I wanna run away. I'm scared but having someone to share it with gives me courage I didn't know I need. So even if it's weird to have an escape plan with someone you've just met, I think I can trust you."

 

"I'm glad you feel that way, I've always wanted to share that dream with someone." Jimin kisses Jungkook's cheek, his hand and then his lips. "We can sort out the details later, we have all the time in the world. For now we should just enjoy each others' company."

 

"That sounds nice." Jungkook can't hide his happy expression, letting Jimin kiss him again.


	3. Betrayal Knows My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes acting brings you two closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew an update  
> hope you guys enjoy this long ass stupid ass thing  
> sorry ahead for mistakes and yes, I am ripping this off from Uraboku which is my favorite anime so fight me  
> still I hope you like this and comments are very much appreciated <3

"When you hold my hand, I wonder. Could we have met somewhere before? Your eyes have looked so familiar from the moment they've met mine, your reassuring voice resonated within me like some sort of echo. It's like it awakened me and for the first time in my life, I felt as if I found a home for my broken heart, for my broken self. So please, tell me, could we have met somewhere in our past lives? Or am I imagining a more intimate connection because I've fallen for you in an instant?" Jimin's soft voice inquires almost sternly.

 

"Hyung, stop mocking me!" Jungkook blushes, grabbing the notebook with the text on it from the older male's hands. "And stop reading my personal stuff, don't you know it's an invasion of privacy to do it? I could sue you!"

 

Jimin laughs. "Sue me? Over what?"

 

"Over aggravation." Jungkook states, pouting cutely until Jimin decides to kiss his pout away. "Don't think I'm going to forgive you just because you're pretending to be sweet."

 

"Aww I really am sorry, you left it open when you went to the bathroom so I got curious. I never imagined that this would be what I find." Jimin does seem apologetic, which makes Jungkook less upset. "But I actually think it's pretty good. Are you writing a play or something?"

 

"Well... Kind of, I suppose." Jungkook sits down on Jimin's blanket. They hang out at the barn, mostly. With no status to their relationship, they spent the majority of this week together, talking and kissing, not quite defining everything. "This is gonna go with another scene I have written down."

 

"So you have a lot of content?" The older male rests his head on Jungkook's comfortable shoulder, peaking as the younger male flips through the pages.

 

"I'm just past the middle, actually." Jungkook confirms. "The truth is, I started writing this when I was younger, when my mom was... alive. She told me a tale of a prince and a princess who felt as if they truly knew each other from their very first meeting and fell deeply in love. I liked that idea - feeling an immediate bond with someone from the moment you see them. It's rare but very beautiful, I think. So I... I guess I wanted to write about that."

 

"Why did you continue this only now then?"

 

"When she died, I lost the sense of magic in having important people in your life." Jungkook explains. "But, well..." The blush on Jungkook's cheeks becomes more vivid by the second. "Meeting you restored my faith. I've regained the motivation to write again. You inspired me to do it."

 

Jimin's heart feels a certain burn at Jungkook's words. "Can I read some of it?"

 

"Don't joke around."

 

"I'm not." Suddenly Jimin's gaze is very focused. "If it's your creation, if those are your feelings, I'm more than just fascinated - I want to share those emotions with you."

 

Jungkook's body feels warm when the older male says that. He never let anyone read his stories and songs when he was younger, worried that he might embarrass himself if they're not good enough. But Jimin doesn't make him doubt himself. "You know what? Let me finish it first and then I'll surely let you read it."

 

Jimin hums, nodding in confirmation. "Take your time, I'm sure the results are going to be worth it."

* * *

Jungkook tried to focus on his writing at home as well, but it was relatively more difficult. His father would yell and break objects all around the house, keeping Jungkook alert in case he bursts in his room again to show him what a good beating is. He flinched at every sound, remembering a different day where the bottle were thrown at him. Rolling up his sleeves, he stares at his scars. Some were handmade, some weren't. A single tear falls down on a fairly new bruise, the slight saltness causing it to sting. Out of nowhere, his phone starts ringing. It's Jimin. "Hello?"

 

"Hey Jungkook, how are you?"

 

Wiping away his wet eyes, even though the older male can't see him, he responds. "I'm-I'm okay, why are you calling?"

 

"No reason. I just... had a feeling you might want to talk. Do you?"

 

The reasoning is so simple. Jungkook is dumbfounded that somehow Jimin always catches him at the exact moment he needs him. "I... do. I'm writing my play right now."

 

"Oh are you, little sunshine?" Jimin chuckles. "How is that working out for you?"

 

"Not that great, I don't feel too motivated." Jungkook admits with melancholy in his voice.

 

"What kind of emotion are you trying to convey? Maybe I can help." Jimin suggests.

 

"I'm trying to write a powerful scene, actually. And, well, I suppose I want to portray a thought-provoking message."

 

"Hmm I see." Jimin doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Is there true happiness in love?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Is there any meaning to what you're doing and saying? And if there is, what is it? Why do we act out of character at moments of truth? Are we fake, or just afraid?"

 

"What's with all the questions?" Jungkook can barely keep track.

 

"I'm trying to give you ideas as to what to ask." Jimin states.

 

"But these are only questions... If you keep asking so many questions and never get an answer, you'll be frus- Jimin you're brilliant!"

 

"I am?" Jimin clears his throat. "I mean, yes I am. But why?"

 

"You'll understand when you'll read it. Probably. Anyway, I have motivation again, so thank you so much. You've been of great help!" Before the older male can fit in one word, Jungkook hangs up and starts writing before he forgets what he wanted to put down.

* * *

"Did you seriously write this all by yourself in the span of four weeks?" Jimin asks. He had finished reading a little while ago, but was astonished by the story to the point it took him a few seconds to speak to the younger male who was resting on his lap.

 

"Yes, why?"

 

"Jungkook, this... This is amazingly beautiful. Like, holy shit." Jimin skims through the pages.

 

"You think so?" Jungkook sits up, bashful but albeit thankful for the praise.

 

"I want to perform this." Oh, that's right. Jimin is part of the drama club. Sometimes Jungkook would for him before they can go to the barn together.

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Jungkook brushes him off. "The school should put on something better than this, maybe a classic."

 

"No, Jungkook, this year we're taking submissions, don't you know? There is a contest - students submit their plays and our teacher reads them. If there's anything that stands out, we will act it out. It was supposed to be a project for the writing club, but ended up becoming an open competition for everyone. If you submit this - you're going to win."

 

"You're overreacting, there's no way that this will-"

 

"Jungkook, I've read a lot of other plays, stories, you name it. None of the students wrote something remotely good as yours. It has everything - tragedy, love, sin, twists, betrayal - all that it takes to make a for a captivating plot. The competition ends in tomorrow, if you drop it by today I'm sure-"

 

"It's cliché." Jungkook insists, not having any confidence in his work. "There's no reason to bother participating."

 

"Can I at least keep it to myself? I want to reread and makes notes of everything that I like." Jimin almost pleads and the younger male caves in.

 

"Fine. But return it to me tomorrow, okay? I need to work on some adjustments." Jungkook kisses Jimin after the latter agrees to his terms.

 

"You should let me read more of your stuff." Jimin suggests.

 

"Dream on, pretty boy."

* * *

The morning assembly was long and draining. To keep their relationship somewhat secret, Jimin and Jungkook don't interact anymore at school. They simply don't want the same interference they had on the first time they showed closeness. Rumors began and were dispersed after not seeing them together from that point onwards. "And now, it is time to announce the winner of our writing contest! As you know, all students were allowed to submit their own play for the drama club to act out. Since it will be their first performance for the year, the play is going to be a little extravagant. All the other clubs, such as sewing, will have plenty of work. Now then, we have a large amount of talented people in our lovely academy and choosing one out of many wonderful pieces was hard for me, as their teacher. However, even so, to me, there was a clear winner. The one that touched my heart the most, truly a marvelous curtain raiser - Betrayal Knows My Name by Jeon Jungkook! The showcase is one month from today, preparations already started and I hope everyone is excited."

 

As the audience begins to clap, the younger male has to register what had just happened. His self written play, inspired by his mother's words and by Jimin's appearance in his life - it was exposed to the teacher. And soon enough, it will be out there for everyone to see. Confusion hit him hard and he felt as if the world around him had begun to spin in an unsettling, quick pace. This doesn't make sense. He didn't show this to anyone but Jimin. There's no possible explanation for his story to become public. Unless... Unless Jimin decided to deceive him.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Jungkook shouts the second they arrive at their usual spot. The walk there was filled with awkward silence after Jimin's failed attempts at a conversation.

 

"Oh, okay, you're talking now." The older male is taken aback.

 

"You fucking liar." Jungkook shoots daggers at him. "You said you wanted to read by yourself and make notes."

 

"I did read it again! With Mr. Kim. He loved it and we went through it together." Jimin tries to justify his actions. "I know I did something you didn't want me to do but I... I wanted you to see how amazing you are. Every time we talk, you never give yourself credit. Your self loathing prevents you from thinking rationally and admiring your own talent from an objective point of view."

 

"I don't need you to fucking lecture me, asshole." Jungkook lashes out.

 

Jimin runs an anxious hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, but I told you you'll win and you did. Doesn't that prove something to you? That you're better than what you think? I wanted to show you this because you never seem to know. All the things you say, it always touches my heart. That's why I wanted you to touch other hearts, I wanted you to show them how capable and full of love you are. Whether it be through your personality or through your writing."

 

"That doesn't change the fact you've broken my trust." Jungkook bites his lower lip in annoyance. "I trusted you. You made me feel like it's okay to open up and share something personal. It was meant for your eyes and mine alone. You were the only one I've wanted to show this to. I wanted to confide in you as a person I trust, as a friend!"

 

"A friend?" Jimin visibly frowns, completely missing whatever Jungkook said earlier. "Is that all I am?"

 

"That is not the topic in hand so don't eve try to change it." Jungkook crosses his arms.

 

"Is it really not? What's up with us for the previous couple of weeks? Even on our first time officially meeting, we kissed. And you're telling me this entire time you thought 'wow Jimin is a friend!' and nothing more?"

 

"Why are you bringing this up now of all times?" Jungkook groans, massaging his temples in irritation. "Besides, is it really smart to bring up that subject when I'm upset?"

 

"Look, Jungkook, I'm really sorry. I should have known better. I guess that in my attempt to make you feel better, I somehow made it worse. That was the opposite of what I wanted. You've been so open with me from the moment we met and all I did was break your trust in me. Is there any way you can forgive me?" Jimin tries to reach his hand to hold Jungkook's, but he's faced with rejection.

 

"I can't... do this." Jungkook takes a deep breath. "I'm going home for the day. You shouldn't have followed me, you're missing drama club and since now I know it's more important than my trust, I can't let you miss it." Without listening to what the older male has to add in his defense, he sprints out, wanting some peace and silence. He can't get it at home, can't get it at school, can't get it with Jimin. Instead, he wanders off near the lake and settles on the grass. Watching the shapes of clouds, he listens to some relaxing music to try and calm his racing heart. Jimin had a valid point, he knows, that doesn't validate what he has done but all in all, he was thinking in Jungkook's favor. Maybe he overreacted. Jimin did apologize. Feelings flow out randomly. He recalls back to his inspiration for this story, remembers Jimin's sweet words, his kind praise and support. He doesn't quite know how he feels, but Jimin was accompanied by a sense of familiarity that seemed to soothe his aching soul at times. Nevertheless, he doesn't act on his emotions and isolates himself for as long as he can, refusing to acknowledge his feelings, otherwise they'll become real.

* * *

A month passes by without Jungkook responding to any of Jimin's texts or calls. His guilt is hurting him, but not outweighing his pride. He did some thinking and reached a conclusion. After the show, he's going to apologize himself to Jimin. They still have a shared dream, a goal they promised to reach together. Neither of them has lost sight of it, but for the time being they're trying to keep a low profile. Well it got easier after Jungkook stormed off. It's night-time and he got one text.

 

 

**_From: Jimin_ **

 

**_Please come to the show_ **

 

**_received at: 20:30_ **

 

 

It's supposed to start in half an hour, maybe he should go. Gathering needed courage, he finally gets up from idling on his bed and heads to the school. Settling somewhere in the first rows, he waits for the light to shine on the stage. And so, the play begins.

 

"Are you okay?" A young female in a long, white dress and long hair asks, offering her palm to the man who was wounded on the ground.

 

Jimin, the lead actor in the play, lifts up his gaze. "Are you talking to me?"

 

The woman laughs. "Who else, if not you, lost traveler?"

 

Hesitantly, Jimin grabs her hand. From there, their love story begins. The girl, Sunyoung, played as the lead female role. Her name was Hana. She was a beautiful princess that lived in a spurious enviroment. Amidst war, she went to help the wounded despite her status and stumbled across Jimin whose role was Luka - he was listed as the kingdom's enemy, part of a violent and vengeful clan that wanted to overrule the throne. Luka grew up in a hatred filled world and did nothing but kill. However, the meaning to his life changed the moment he met Hana who offered kindness for no particular reason.

 

They sat together, somewhere far from the ruckus as she bandaged his arm. "You're strong, but reckless."

 

"You're kind, but you're a fool." Jimin drew his sword out, holding it against her neck. "Why would you risk your life to help foe?"

 

"Because all life is precious." She smiles softly, running her hand curiously across the black blade that is so close to slitting her throat. "And if anything, beautiful stranger, I think you're the foolish one. You're throwing away your life in a war you don't want to fight. Maybe I should ask you for your reasons too"

 

"I'm following my orders; I don't need a reason."

 

"Maybe you do need one." She locks her gaze with him. "All of my life I've been told to follow orders, but back then I've never felt any happiness. When war broke out and I've escaped to help those who were suffering, I felt a certain warmth in my chest." On cue, she places her hand over her own heart. "It's finally beating in the sound of life." Gently, she places her hand over his chest. "Unlike mine, your heart is crying with grief."

 

"What are you muttering about? Is this an attempt to confuse me? I'll kill you no matter what you do or say!" Jimin exclaims loudly and Jungkook thinks the pair is doing an incredible job in showing sincere emotions.

 

Hana chuckles. "Then I might as well be honest, I want to know I died with honor."

Luka's hand shakes and he puts his sword down. "Why are you so odd?" He questions, feeling her heartbeat himself.

 

"I'd say I'm simply sincere."

 

Luka put his sword back in its sheath, "I see, that's quite fascinating." And from then onwards, their love story began blossoming. "If I can be sincere as well, I have to confess that I feel so extremely lost... What am I supposed to do?"

"My pretty stranger," Jimin runs his fingers across her long hair and watches her intently as she talks. "Sometimes, you don't know how to win your own battle and rather fall victim to someone else's. That's how you lose everything. Wondering whether or not something is worth your time will never become clear until time passes." It might have been the years of neglect and lack of love that led him to crash his lips with Hana's. Jungkook can't deny it stung a little. The play continues with Luka deciding to betray his clan to fight alongside Hana and her kingdom. He's an extraordinary soldier, protecting Hana with all of his might. He practically became her shadow, fighting for her. After every battle won, she'd rush to him to treat his wounds. Finally, they both had a reason to live. They have found true love, they have found each other. But even then, even so, they're sad. Finding love made them vulunrable. They're walking with targets on their backs and it was only a matter of time before someone used it against them. "Luka," Hana embraces him, her hands bloody from aiding to everyone. "I'm glad you're alive."

 

"Hana, tell me." He tiredly looks at her. "Do you think there's any meaning to this fight, or are we simply wasting our breaths in hopes it'll matter one day?"

 

"Oh my beloved Luka," She runs her fingers across his sweaty hair. "I think the true waste of our breaths is asking such questions and expecting easy answers. You can never tell if something is worth it until the very end. Right now, fighting this battle means you are by my side and I am by yours, it means the one who saved me just as much as I saved him, is next to me. For me, that is a sufficient reason to keep going."

 

They share another emotional kiss, which almost makes Jungkook want to avert his gaze.

 

Throughout the play, however, as Luka becomes more badly injured and it's clear they're losing the war, Hana's heart shifts. The fear she had suppressed overcame her as she and her lover hid in her bedroom. The entire castle is filled with enemies and although the door is barricaded, it won't hold for long. "Luka, you're the one." Hana's eyes tear up. "I want you to stop my pain - my one true love who knows me better than myself. Have I ever been worthy of your love? I do not know, but right now I feel it so strongly that it almost suffocates me. While I feel this, while I am happy, before they come for us, be the one to take my final breath away. Please, I beg of you."

 

The dark look in his eyes almost indicated that he would, as he grabbed his sword. Hana closed her eyes, but the moment of truth never came. "Your life is precious, it has purpose and meaning, it has importance. The one who so selflessly taught me this was you - your true self is the one I fell for. Don't show me some cowardice parade and fight. After all, if you decide to cry instead of picking your weapon, the war you're in is already lost."

 

As soon as he said that, the door was busted open and everything happened in a blur. Hana broke a chair on one them before getting stabbed. Luka fought an honorable battle before falling besides his beloved. One last time, their hands intertwined. Yet the play wasn't over. There were two more scenes.

 

These two scenes are supposed to take time in the future. Their reincarnations are destined to meet. But for some reason, Hana's actress isn't moving. The director closes the curtains temporarily, apologizing to the crowd. Jungkook's phone rings. It's Jimin again. "Can you come back stage? Please Kook."

 

Jungkook hums and rushes to behind the scenes. "What's the matter?"

 

"Hana passed out and she won't wake up. The nurse says it's exhaustion." Jimin explains their situation. "We still have two last scenes."

 

"What are you going to do?" Jungkook doesn't know how to help them.

 

"This is where you come into play." Mr. Kim interferes. "You wrote this, right? You know all the lines. Please, just perform the last parts with Jimin."

 

"What? But how can I... I'm a guy and-"

 

"Please, Jungkook." Jimin grabs his hands. With his silver eyecontacts and his heavy make up, the older male looks out of this world. "Think about something, improvise, but stay close to the original script. Please. I need you to do this for me, you're the only one who can."

 

"Isn't there some stand in?" Jungkook tries to avoid being on stage. It's terrifying.

 

"She didn't show up today." Mr. Kim sighs in a disappointed manner.

 

"Please, Jungkook?" The older male begs, he's literally on his knees. "I've worked so hard on this, I didn't catch a break. I wanted to make it good for you. Please, give me a chance to finish it properly."

 

The younger male gives in and wears an all white outfit to resemble Hana's clothes. The curtains are lifted and the crowd seems baffled when the scene starts with Jungkook getting bullied and shoved down instead of Sunyoung. He has a fake blood pack that explodes on his leg to resemble a nasty bruise. He breathes out quietly, sitting on the floor Then, Jimin comes to him. "Are you okay?"

 

Taking deep breaths and trying to overcome his anxiety, Jungkook begins to enact. "Are you... talking to me?" Jungkook questions, looking into his eyes and feeling a fire in his heart when he notices Jimin's small grin.

 

"Who else, if not you, bruised traveler?"

 

"Do you speak like that all the time?" Jungkook taunts. "But I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

 

"Seems like more than that." Out of his bag, Jimin takes a plaster. "I fixed it."

 

"With that tiny plaster?" Jungkook snickers. "Aren't you such a doctor."

 

"I've seen it, you know." Jimin sits on the ground next to Jungkook instead of crouching next to him. "Those kids - they shoved you. I felt sorry for you and immediately wanted to do something that will cheer you up."

 

"So you've seen it, huh?" Jungkook exhales. "The truth is, I know it seems pathetic from the side, but they were bullying someone else. I'm actually fairly strong but I didn't want to hurt them or embarrass them. Instead, I... let them hurt me."

 

"You know, it's funny. If anyone else were to say it, I'd think they're lying to me but for some reason, I think you're sincere." Jimin moves a little closer. "So then, secret hero, do you think you can keep this façade for long? I mean, I discovered your identity pretty fast."

 

"You know my identity, but you don't know who I am." Jungkook buries his head in this knees. "I'm a lonely hero."

 

"Maybe you don't have to be." Jimin stands up. "My name is Luka. And you are?"

 

Lifting his shy gaze up, Jungkook smiles. "I'm Han. Nice to meet you."

 

"It's funny, I'm certain this is our first time meeting and yet I felt the need to help you right away. Maybe it's because you're so beautiful."

 

"Are you.. flirting with me?"

 

"I am, is it bad?"

 

"No, but... I'm a man... Isn't it disgusting to you? To look at a man...?"

 

"Well Han, I think you're beautiful and you seem very kind. It makes no difference whether you're a man or a woman, to me, you're someone who captivated my attention. If it's not too much to ask for, can I ask you out for coffee? After you take a trip to the hospital, of course."

 

Jungkook laughs. "You're an odd one, Luka."

 

"Takes one to know one."

 

"But you're kind. And you're handsome. I'll take what I can get."

 

"Great." Jimin helps Jungkook get up and with hands held, they progress to the next part.

 

The final scene happens at night. The long term couple is taking a walk on the beach with their hands intertwined, similar to their last moments. You can hear the waves from the soundtrack playing. "When you hold my hand, I wonder. Could we have met somewhere before?" Jungkook turns to face Jimin, cupping his cheeks. "Your eyes have looked so familiar from the moment they've met mine, your reassuring voice resonated within me like some sort of echo." He grabs Jimin's hand once more, resting it against his own cheek. "It's like it awakened me and for the first time in my life, I felt as if I found a home for my broken heart, for my broken self. So please, tell me, could we have met somewhere in our past lives? Or am I imagining a more intimate connection because I've fallen for you in an instant?"

 

"Maybe we were lovers in our past lives." Jimin leads Jungkook to dance with him to the sound of a song called The Story of Prince and Princess.

 

"Maybe. But what's important to me is that we're lovers now." Jungkook twirls around, falling into Jimin's hands.

 

"I don't have any words to describe how I'm feeling. I've never been good with speaking compared to you but... I love you, I want to make you mine. Han, will you marry me?" The crowd gasps in unison.

 

It's acting, Jungkook knows it, but he feels a certain sincerity in Jimin's voice. "Yes, I will!" He kisses the older male, despite it not being in the script, pulling him impossibly close. The month they spent apart made him realize something, he wants Jimin badly. The crowd cheers and whistles since this scene is the final one and it was less emotionally heavy than Luka and Hana.

 

* * *

"We're on speaking terms?" Jimin teases, smirking when the younger male kisses him to shut him up. After bowing and getting flowers, the two dashed to the barn.

 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook manages to mumble between kisses. "You tried to do what you thought was right for me." He pushes the older male to the floor, resting on top of him. "I really like you. A lot. I never felt this way before about someone, I never even had crushes. I'm emotionally damaged a little, I don't really know what to do when I feel like this."

 

"You should tell me that you feel like this." Jimin wraps his arms protectively around Jungkook, kissing his cheek. "I like you too, more than a friend. I would like for us to start going out, if that's okay with you."

 

"It is, more than okay. I'd... I'd love that."


	4. Where You Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two get more intimate and open  
> there's some 18+ content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update huh? so I suddeny got motivated, I dunno   
> I was able to express myself a little in here too so maybe that's why I like it  
> anyways sorry ahead for mistakes and I hope that you like it!   
> comments are always appreciated <3

**"If the world were ever to be reformed, to turn into something better, maybe a reality full of love instead of needless hate... Maybe then I would be able to carelessly dance around, to laugh, to hold you in my arms. Frankly speaking, even though I know how I feel is sincere, having so many people judge me for loving you feels depressing."**   
  
Jungkook sighs. He's been trying to write more, but reading out loud what he had typed down on his laptop makes him rather bashful. Emotions are difficult to capture. Not pictures, not words, not actions - none of these are enough to express the storm your heart goes through. It's been a rough week, honestly. He's dating Jimin. Kind of. He thinks. They meet up midway to school and walk together. The older male tries to insist on holding hands, but Jungkook rejects the affection, feeling all of his schoolmates glaring and whispering. Yes, Jimin's company and sweet words to him comfort him, but he knows it doesn't change the situation. He doesn't feel in danger, no one showed blatant homophobia yet and some people were supportive - although that made Jungkook uncomfortable to see random people show him thumbs up or call him brave. It's nothing of that sort, does liking someone come with the obligation to have courage? Or is it only like that when you love someone of the same gender? He wonders. He has never seen a man being called brave for loving a woman or vice versa. The double standards aren't shocking, but there's _still_ a part of him that wishes it wasn't like that. Wherever he goes, students and teachers alike stare him down. He can only guess how much more it affects Jimin that it affects him. They did say they'll start going out but it's not like they refer to each other as boyfriends or anything. They don't even use pet names and ever since that one time they said they'll start going out at the barn, they haven't talked much about where their relationship really stands. He's not too convinced they're going steady. Well, for now no one at school also really knows if they're an item or not, but gossip began ever since the play and continued until now. Hate and support aside, he wishes people would mind their own business instead of needlessly getting involved in someone's personal life. The way he feels towards someone else is not for them to interpret and leach on. Maybe that's why he wrote that sappy paragraph. He closes his laptop and instead decides to listen to some music.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Jimin asks cheerfully, coming up behind Jungkook and back-hugging him.

 

Blushing, Jungkook prys his hands off from his waist. "Not too great, and stop doing that in public."

 

Pouting and sulking, Jimin relents and starts walking besides the taller male. "You're no fun." Jungkook rolls his eyes. "But why didn't you sleep well?"

 

"Um, no reason in particular." Jungkook doesn't want to tell him his dad was yelling, shouting, throwing things and shattering glass bottles of empty booze around the house all night until he finally fell asleep on the dirty couch at around 4 am. That's enough noise to keep anyone up. The thing is, Jungkook was afraid to fall asleep, too. He had to be alert in case his dad would've walked up to his room to hurt him in his sleep. Wouldn't be a first time. Not all of his scars and bruises are self made. "What about you?"

 

"Slept like a baby, my parents bought me a new mattress and it is so comfy." Jimin says with a chipper tone. "If you're having troubles sleeping at home, why not come sleep at my place today? It's Saturday tomorrow and I'm sure you'll find it easier to relax in my arms." He winks, earing a weak slap to his shoulder. "What? I'm being sincere here - I'm worried about your health."

 

"Like hell you are." Jungkook glares. "You just want an excuse to get me into bed with you."

 

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Jimin suddenly cups Jungkook's cheeks. "Of course I want to be with you alone. Why do you make it sound like I'm forcing this on you?"

 

Swatting the older male's hands aside, he groans. "Fine, fine, I'll come over! Geez, don't startle me like that. I don't mind you being touchy-feely but not when we're so close to school."

 

"Sweet, then a sleepover at my place." Jimin sounds too excited for it to really be completely innocent. Well, he doesn't mind. Not like they haven't gotten intimate at the old barn, making out on the floor and whatnot. Maybe kissing on a soft bed in Jimin's room would be a lot more cozy. "Do you need to pass by your place to take clothes or something? I can walk you."

 

"No! No, uh, I'll go there myself and will meet you at the school. You finish an hour later than me today anyway, right? So no use of me waiting for you, then going to my place, then going to yours." Jungkook doesn't want Jimin to see his wrecked home life. He never brought people there and he never will. He is sure Jimin noticed his life isn't the best, but he doesn't seem to push that subject. He's thankful for his respect for his privacy.

 

"Alright then, I'm kind of restless now." Jimin smiles, kissing the younger male's cheek quickly before he can resist. "I'll see you at recess!" He runs away before Jungkook can scold him for doing it in public. Jungkook's eyebrow twitches angrily and he hates the people passing by and giggling, but he does feel mushy inside whenever the older male is showing affection. He's just not used to someone behaving like they enjoy his company, his touch, his attention. He almost feels overwhelmed every time Jimin ignores their surroundings and focuses on him and him alone. It's breathtaking to an extent. Crap, now he's looking forward to it too. Better not to get too distracted, he needs to listen in class.

 

Despite understanding the need for studying, he couldn't quite concentrate and instead imagined Jimin's room. What would it look like? He's pretty rich, so it might be spacious. Are the wallpapers plain white? Or does Jimin have some color in it? He wonders a lot about what kind of person Jimin is. After two months or so, he can't grasp his personality all that well. Jimin is kind, smart, intelligent, very good at comforting Jungkook. Almost as if he always knows what to say. Thinking about it, the younger male hasn't questioned him too much about his home life as well. He knows Jimin isn't pleased and they made a pact to run away together although they haven't brought it up too terribly much. He knows that feeling still lingers inside both of them, they just need to figure themselves out a little more before ditching this shit life to create something else. Maybe it will always remain a dream in their hearts, but on their night out at the river, Jimin seemed extremely determined. Jungkook doesn't believe this sincerity was buried down so easily. He should bring it up today, only to see where they stand on that subject. He does want to get to know the older male better.

* * *

Being home even for a few minutes sucked. His dad was living off the insurance from mom's death so he didn't work. Meaning, he was home most of the time except for when he went to the town's bar. This would be the first time in a while he came home right after school instead of running off with Jimin, he was scared. His father probably has a lot of pent up anger. This can't be pretty. He unlocks the door, walking quietly inside. Looking around, he notices his dad snoring on the couch. Now is his chance. He leaves the door open and rushes to his room to garb some clean clothes. Rushing to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and hurried out. On his way, he bumped into his father. Immediately horror reflected in his eyes, he felt a hand on his neck, squeezing enough to make it difficult to breathe but not enough to actually harm him. "And where you going so hurriedly? Don't you wanna spend some time with your old man?" The disgusting scent of alcohol reeks from his mouth, it almost makes Jungkook wanna vomit. Alcohol is nice sometimes, but this is unbearable.

 

"I'm... going to a friend's house." He stutters out. His father laughs out loud.

 

"You have a friend?" He loosens his grip on Jungkook's neck, only to grab him harshly by the hair. "Unbelievable. So you ditch your family for a person you've met a little while back?" He shoves Jungkook down to the floor, stepping on his chest. "Some son you are."

 

Jungkook didn't know what to do, he felt terrorized, he felt absolutely terrified. To his surprise, his father walked back to the couch and passed out. That was his cue to run away. Running as fast as he could back to the school, not stopping for a moment, almost crying but holding it in. He wants to see Jimin, to try and erase how he feels. Jimin stands at the entrance, waiting patiently when he notices the younger male dashing to him. "Jungkook." He shouts, running towards him. "Are you okay? Why are you in such a hurry?"

 

"N-No reason." Somewhat breathless, he hugs the older male. "We should... go to your place now."

 

"Alright." Jimin doesn't flinch in surprise when Jungkook holds onto his hand. He probably needs this. Squeezing his hand, he reassured him without saying anything and they walk with comfortable silence. Jimin's house is rather far away, it's by the beach. When they arrive to a huge mansion, Jungkook's jaw almost hits the floor. "Welcome to my humble home."

 

"Humble my ass!" Jungkook's eyes pop out of his face. "The hell? I always thought this was some official government place but it's where you live?"

 

Jimin is a little dazed. Most people love this place as soon as they see it. "You don't... like it?"

 

"It's way too gaudy hyung, honestly it feels too... authoritative for my tastes." For some reason, Jimin grins at that and kisses him.

 

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear you say that."

 

"What was that for? Why are you happy? You're weird." Jungkook pouts. He doesn't do it too often in comparison to the older male but whenever he does, Jimin pinches his cheeks. "Ugh stop it, you're hurting my face."

 

"Sorry, sorry. Let's skip the tour and go straight to my room, alright?" Jimin grabs Jungkook's again, guiding him through the huge building. "Sorry if it's a little messy, I don't really have time to clean these days since I hang out with you every day instead of being at home."

 

"So it's my fault you're messy?" Jungkook sulks, biting his cheeks on the inside.

 

"You know it's not what I meant." Jimin pats his head. "Here we are." The older male opens the door and Jungkook is astonished. Sure, it's big but it feels... home-y? The walls are colorful, full of bright colors like blue, yellow, orange - it almost feels like they're inside a Van Gogh painting. And the room is more full than he expected. There's art and posters all over the walls, a keyboard, a guitar, a pretty big closet and drawers all over, some dirty clothes on the floor, some plates on the PC desktop and there are few easels with drawings on them. Most of them are dark and melancholy, not exactly what you'd expect from the ever bright Jimin. "Why are you not saying anything? Are you really that appalled?"

 

"No, not at all." That response soothes Jimin's anxiety. "It's just... I guess I've never seen a room so lived in. Does that make sense? It's not the cleanest, so it doesn't feel like you're pretending everything's perfect here for my sake. There's a lot of bright colors on the walls but also darkness on those canvases of yours. I guess what I'm trying to get at is... It suits you more than I thought it would in my head. Like, as soon as I walked in here, I felt, 'Ah, that's Jimin's hyung room'. I like it a lot."

 

Jimin hugs Jungkook. "You can be very sweet sometimes, you know? I tend to forget you have a way with words when you want to."

 

Hugging the shorter male back, Jungkook holds back a smirk. "Are you that charmed?"

 

"Indeed I am." Jimin locks eyes with the younger male, leaning in to kiss his lips, gently running his hands down Jungkook's back. "Want to eat something? I can make us some eggs or a sandwich."

 

"I am hungry." Jungkook resumes holding the older male's hand, following him to the kitchen. It's big and shiny. He feels like this place alone is enough to be some fancy restaurant's kitchen. Seeing how filthy rich Jimin's family is, it's no surprise he managed to save up a big sum like fifteen thousand. Jimin made them both sandwiches and they took it with them to the bedroom, alongside a juice bottle. Jimin's a pretty messy person, allowing them to eat on the bed. "Aren't you concerned with crumbs or something?"

 

"I'll just shake the blanket and everything will fall on the floor." Jimin answers. Jungkook face palms.

 

"You do know it doesn't mean the crumbs are gone, right? They're on the floor, it's still not clean."

 

Jimin rolls his eyes. "I'll swipe the floor, mom, are you happy?"

 

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Jungkook sternly lectures.

 

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do?" Jimin raises an eyebrow, slowly inching closer.

 

"You're, uh, grounded." Jungkook makes up a punishment on the spot. "And you're gonna have to lick those crumbs from the floor as to not waste food."

 

"Kinky." Jimin starts tickling the younger male. "But I'm not gonna do it!"

 

"H-hyung, no, stop." Jungkook squirms, laughing uncontrollably.

 

"Say please." Jimin demands.

 

"P-Please, have mercy!" Jungkook starts tearing up.

 

"Aww, only because you asked so nicely." Jimin pulls him down to cuddle on the bed instead. "I'm happy you're here."

 

"In your house or, like, alive in general?"

 

Jimin snorts. "Both, babe, both."

 

After the realization of what Jimin said, both boys start blushing. "Did... did you just call me babe?"

 

"...No." Jimin covers his face with his free hand, ears red.

 

"You totally did!" Jungkook lunges on the rare opportunity to tease the older male.

 

"So what if I did?" Jimin retorts. "Aren't we going out anyway? It's normal in a relationship."

 

"Are... we official? Like, are you my boyfriend?" Jungkook asks so seriously that Jimin can't even ask if he's joking.

 

"Jungkook... What do you think this past week was? What do you think me asking you out was?" Jimin caresses his cheek, staring intensely into his eyes.

 

"I... I don't know. Is this regular? You said go out, but I figured maybe it's like on a few dates or something. I'm not exactly sure what I thought. I guess it didn't matter too much what our label was because I simply enjoyed being with you." Jungkook admits, kind of ashamed he didn't realize sooner what the older male meant.

 

"Then I'd like to clarify." Jimin clears this throat. "When I asked you out, I meant that I want you to be my boyfriend, I want us to be an official couple. I mean, if that's okay with you of course." Instead of saying anything, Jungkook kisses him. "I'll take that as a yes. Hey random question, do you want to play truth or dare?"

 

"Why?" Jungkook squints his eyes at the suspicious question. "Do you have something perverted in your mind?"

 

"No, I swear. I just thought a friendly game would help ease our tension as a fresh couple." Jimin sits up only to sit down on the floor. "Actually, there's a lot of things I want to ask and know about you but asking directly seems too intrusive."

 

"Asking for it as part of a game seems a lot lighter, I get that." Jungkook does the same as the older male, sitting in front of him. "Do I start or do you?"

 

"Truth or dare, Jungkook?" The hint of mischief in the older male's smile worries the younger male.

 

"Truth."

 

"What's your favorite trait about yourself?" Huh, that's a timid and normal question.

 

"I like... my writing. Does that count as a trait? Or is it a hobby and not actually part of my personality?"

 

"I think it counts, it's a big part of who you are and something I like about you." Jimin tugs Jungkook's stray hair behind his ear.

 

Jungkook's flustered. "M-My turn, truth or dare?"

 

"Dare."

 

"Aren't you courageous." Jungkook giggles. "Hmmm, go lick the crumbs off the floor."

 

"Are you... serious?"

 

"Hella. Go do it. It's a dare." Jungkook refuses to let Jimin off the hook. He's secretly a very competitive person.

 

"Got it." Jimin shakes the blanket and watches as bread crumbs fall to the floor. Getting on his knees, he gives it a long lick and swallows, much to Jungkook's disgust. He reaches for the juice to wash away the flavor of dirty bread and dust. "My turn! Truth or dare?"

 

"I'm scared to pick dare." Jungkook bites his lower lip. "But dare."

 

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Jimin commands.

 

"I knew it, it's just an elaborate plan to get me to strip." Jungkook exhales in defeat, removing his shirt. It's not the first time Jimin sees him shirtless. It was when they first met and went for a swim. Back then it was so dark, you couldn't see much. Now all the cuts on his arms, the bruises on his shoulders and stomach, even his back, are visible. Nevertheless, if it's for his boyfriend, he doesn't mind. In his heart, he feels like the older male won't stare at him weirdly.

 

"Hey, Jungkook." Jimin's small hand runs his fingers along the purplish marks, the faded ones, the bloody ones. "Thank you for trusting me enough to show me something so personal."

 

Not knowing what to say, he changed the subject. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Truth."

 

"I'm curious - you said your parents are overbearing and too protective, even if you pestered them for a long time, I wonder how you really convinced them to let you go to school for your final year." Jungkook has a feeling there's more than what Jimin originally told him.

 

"Ha, that's kind of a pathetic story." Jimin runs a hand through his hair. "The truth is, I tried to kill myself."

 

Silence. Utter silence and horror paint the younger male's face. "What?"

 

"I tried to kill myself." Jimin repeats quietly. "You're right, they are too overprotective and considering in their opinion there was more risk than there was benefit, I couldn't get them to budge. I've been on fairly strong anti-depressants and anxiety meds for since a young age. I'm better at controlling myself than I used to be, but I was very desperate at the time. I couldn't take it anymore, having been locked in the madhouse they insisted on calling home. I overdosed on some Xanax and tried to stab my guts while everything was too blurry to be real. I even wrote a suicide letter. I thought it won't hurt this way and it'll be either the overdose or the heavy bleeding will kill me before anyone comes to check up on me. On that day, though, my mom came back early. I don't know why, but being her, she came to check up on me as soon as she arrived and saw me almost stab myself. Naturally she freaked out, tried to pry the knife away from my hands. I only left a small bruise." He lifts his shirt up a small bit, revealing an almost healed scar. "After that, they decided that for my safety, it'll be better if I was surrounded by students and teachers who could watch over me."

 

"Jimin, I-Sorry, I had no idea..." Jungkook doesn't know what to say. He had thought about suicide so much himself, but never had the courage to act out on those impulses whenever they washed over him. He only cut himself enough so it'll hurt, not kill him. But the awful thought that Jimin could have died, disappeared forever, it fills his heart with heavy emptiness. Then he decides to hug the older male tightly. "I know we didn't know each other back then but I'm so glad you didn't die."

 

"No need to get so sentimental babe, I'm here aren't I?" Jimin tries to calm the younger male.

 

"You are, and although this is a scar that will be with you, I think it's good."

 

"Good how?"

 

"Mom always said scars are for the living. If you have those scars, it means you're still alive through everything. That's pretty amazing." Jungkook kisses Jimin's forehead.

 

Jimin's heart might be beating too fast for his liking. "Should we continue our game?"

 

"Y-Yeah." With a sniffle, Jungkook pulls away. "I choose dare."

 

"I dare you to go commando."

 

"I feel like we're on two very different wavelengths here." Jungkook is a little ticked off.

 

"Is that so? That's sad, we should fix it." Jimin grabs his own pants, as if he's ready to pull them down.

 

"Do not!" Jungkook reddens. "I'll go to the bathroom, take off my underwear and then put my pants back on."

 

"Why go all the way to the bathroom? Just do it here." Jimin covers his eyes and turns around. "I promise I won't look."

 

Complying, Jungkook took off his underwear fast and then put his pants back on. "Okay, I'm done."

 

Jimin kept his word, but started chuckling at the sight of Jungkook's underwear. "So you like Ironman, huh? I'm more of a Batman person myself."

 

"Can we keep playing?" Jungkook shoves his briefs into his school bag. Jimin nods. "Truth or dare?"

 

"Dare."

 

"I dare you to put ice cubes down your underwear." Jungkook is almost menacing when they're playing.

 

"Are you playing a genocide route in your head, Jungkook?" Jimin laughs. "Alright then, I'll go get some ice." When the older male came back, it was with a cup full of ice cubes. "Alright, put some ice cubes in my pants."

 

"What? Why me? I told you to do that." Jungkook crosses his arms.

 

"C'mon, be a free spirit!"

 

"Fine, fine." Jungkook has to stop relenting so easily when it comes to Jimin but he can't help it. Plus, a great idea popped up in his head. He pulls Jimin's pants and underwear back, grabs the cup and pours all of the ice down Jimin's trunks.

 

"You monster!" Jimin yells, shrieking at the coldness. That makes Jungkook feel a little bad, but mostly amused.

 

"You brought this on yourself." Jungkook tries to brush him off but seeing the older male almost fall in pain made the younger male to take pity on him. Without thinking, he approached the older male, got on his knees and pulled his pants and boxers down, watching all the ice scatter around on the floor. On a second look back, Jungkook didn't really think this one through because now he's on his knees in front of Jimin's dick.

 

"U-Uhh, umm, what are you... doing?" Jimin's face is insanely red. This kind of imagery is not good for his weak heart. Especially since Jungkook looks just as flustered and clueless.

 

"I, uh, wanted to help." Jungkook stares at Jimin's eyes, trying so hard not to look at his schlong right in front of his face. His legs feel numb. Out of sheer curiosity (and perhaps stupidity) he decides to grab Jimin's shaft in his hand. "Huh.

 

"W-What do you mean huh?" Jimin feels the most embarrassed he has ever been in his life and his knees give out. He sits on the cold floor, meeting Jungkook's shy expression.

 

"Sorry, I... Wait, why are you getting so awkward? It makes me feel awkward." Jungkook tries to project his embarrassment.

 

"You can't blame me for being taken aback! You took off my pants and grabbed my dick, how was I supposed to react?"

 

"Are you a virgin, hyung?" Jungkook questions, surprised at his boldness to ask such a private question.

 

Jimin takes a breather. "Yes, I am. I didn't really have any chances to meet people, as you know."

 

"That explains your reaction, it's actually kind of adorable. I'm surprised after you tried to get me to strip. I guess you're weaker when it comes to me doing something in comparison to you doing something." Jungkook keeps staring at Jimin's junk. "It's not really a shocker though, every time I initiate kisses or anything, you're suddenly shy. Were you all talk before when you were about to strip for me?"

 

"What's with this change in your personality? I thought I was the cool one." Jimin tries to pull his pants back up, but Jungkook stops him. "What're you doing?"

 

Feeling extremely coy, but also very interested, Jungkook speaks. "Can I touch your penis again?"

 

Jimin blinks. "What?"

 

"I said, can I-"

 

"No, I heard you, the what was rhetorical to express my shock." Jimin thinks for a few seconds, watching the sheepish blush paint the younger male's face. "Um, you can-I mean, if you _want_ , you can really do anything that's on your mind."

 

"Thank you." Jungkook kisses his cheek before kneeling in front of Jimin's crotch. At first he cupped it with one hand. "You have a pretty girthy dick."

 

Jimin can't help his laughter. "You say the most random things. But thanks, I feel complimented."

 

"And it's actually long, that's kinda unfair honestly." Jungkook moves his hand up and down, getting a better idea of the actual length when Jimin gets hard. Forgetting his shyness, Jungkook becomes a little more focused on how out of breath the older male is. It's cute. If he knew this would be the outcome, he would have done so sooner. Looking at Jimin's face, his eyes are closed and his mouth hangs slightly open to let out occassional gasps with his cheeks pink. God, he is too pretty for his own sake. Reaching his resolve, Jungkook decides to lick the tip. Jimin lets out a small moan and it's adorable. It motivates Jungkook to engulf as much of Jimin's cock as he can. It's his first time sucking dick but it's not that bad, it's definitely not easy though. He does his best effort and keeps at it until Jimin takes hold of his hair, tugging at it lightly to indicate it feels good. Jungkook's proud of himself for making Jimin come pretty fast, but he isn't pleased with the taste of cum. He coughs. "You could have at least said you were close." Jungkook is bitter but he feels accomplished.

 

"S-Sorry, never got my dick sucked before so that didn't really come to mind." Jimin hands Jungkook the juice so that he'll get rid of the cum in his mouth. Suddenly, he notices Jungkook's boner. "Huh." He places his hand over the bulge, almost making the younger male choke on his drink. "So you get turned on by sucking me off."

 

"Y-Yeah, and?" Jungkook averts his gaze.

 

"That's hot." They both burst into laughter. "Can I make you come too?"

 

"U-Uh, sure, why not? It's only fair." The older male pulls his pants back up and carries the younger male to the bed bridal style. Jungkook is amazed at how fast Jimin shifted their situation to be dominant again. He has to admit Jimin is very cute when he feels good but he's very sexy when he takes control like this. Jungkook likes both sides of the older male.

 

"Take off your pants and get on fours for me," Jimin says, and Jungkook shivers a little with excitement. He doesn't know what to expect, but Jimin spreading his asscheeks and giving him a rim job surely ain't it. He starts moaning loud, he never thought it would give him this much pleasure. He grips onto the bed sheets, holding onto them until his knuckles turn white. Jimin's hand sneaks between his thighs, jerking his leaking cock. Jungkook curses under his breath, unable to do anything except grunt and whine.

 

"Fuck, hyung," Jungkook whimpers, arching his back and pushing his ass more to Jimin's face. The older male slaps his butt lightly and Jungkook is ecstatic. He feels so satisfied when he reaches his climax, his cum gathered at Jimin's palm. He falls to the bed when the older male releases his grip on him and goes to wipe his hand with tissues on the table.

 

When Jimin comes back, he pulls Jungkook into his arms. "That was fun." Jungkook hums in agreement, snuggling against his chest. "We should definitely do it again."

 

Jungkook knows this is a nice mood, but he wants to bring up another topic. "Hey, Jimin."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Remember when we first met and we promised to get out of here - are you still on board? I mean, I won't blame you if you weren't. I just want you to tell me. I want to know if we're really going to leave." Jungkook feels Jimin's heartbeat and it's oddly soothing.

 

"We are going to leave soon enough, Jungkook. Don't worry." Jimin pets his hair. "We don't belong here. We're destined for life on the road, to see the wonders of different cities and do whatever the hell we want. We will leave this small town burned down to ashes."

 

Jungkook can't hide his content. "Damn right we will." 


	5. Supernova Within Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew  finally an update  
> sorry ahead for mistakes but I hope you like it!  
> comments are very much appreciated <3

The world is so fascinating. Sometimes the most simple moments are the ones that feel surreal. Jungkook had just opened his eyes after a long night of proper sleep in the bed of his new boyfriend. The light looming from the window brightened the entire room and a slight breeze blew, making the small lace curtains around it move almost beautifully. Next to him is Jimin who is long awake, holding the younger male tightly as if he was scared he'd slip away during the night. "Good morning sunshine. Or should I say good noon."

 

"What? Really?" Jungkook searches on the desk for his phone and grabs it to check the time. It's already 12. "Oh wow, I slept for a long time."

 

"You did, that's good. You looked really exhausted the past few weeks so I'm glad you got some rest last night." Jimin strokes the younger male's cheek, smiling brightly. What a sight to wake up to, it certainly outshines the beauty of this artistic room full of bright lights.

 

Jungkook stretches a little and yawns into his hand. "Did you stay in bed with me until now?"

 

"Not quite; I brushed my teeth and had some breakfast and then I came back here to cuddle you some more." Jimin stretches as well, his hands kinda fell asleep.

 

"Are your parents home?" Jungkook questions in obvious anxiety, looking around to find his bag and get his charger.

 

"No, they left a few hours ago." The older male went back to lying down. "I mean, I told them you're here."

 

"Did you say I'm your boyfriend?" Jungkook is curious.

 

Jimin nods. "They were shocked to hear I'm gay at first but then dad said it explains why I'm so dramatic."

 

Jungkook bursts into laughter. "What the hell? Really?"

 

"No." Jimin chuckles. "They didn't seem to mind though."

 

"I see, that's nice." Jungkook smiles sadly. "I think at this stage, my dad would kill me if he knew I'm into guys as well and that I'm dating one."

 

"I'm sorry love," Jimin gets up to hug Jungkook from behind. "When your family doesn't acknowledge who you are - that's always difficult."

 

"I'll live. We're only related by blood at this point." Jungkook turns around to face the older male. "That aside, I think love is a very fast progress from 'babe'. Someone is very romantic."

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Jimin wonders out loud, kissing Jungkook's nape.

 

"No, no it's... it's cute." Jungkook gets a little flustered and struggles to get away. "I think I'll go brush my teeth."

 

"Alright cutie, I'll go fetch you a sandwich." He manages to kiss Jungkook's cheek before the latter dashes away in embarrassment. Once they finish eating, they mindlessly chatter about common interests such as music, dancing and TV shows.

 

"By the way hyung," Jungkook looks around the room. "Do you really play both guitar and piano?"

 

"I also play drums, violin and the flute."

 

"Flute?" Jungkook can't help but giggle. "That's pretty impressive honestly. I suppose when you're homeschooled you get bored."

 

"My parents insisted that I learn a lot of things at once." Jimin sighs, resting his head in Jungkook's lap. "Not just studying in general and playing instruments, but chess, shogi, art, checkers, poker, tarot reading, psychology and sociology, and-"

 

"Okay I think I get the gist of it." Jungkook pets Jimin's messy hair. "Those are a lot of random talents though, not all of them go together."

 

"My father always thought being good at a variety of things is important. You never know when you'll need some sort of talent to save you." Jimin looks up at the younger male's face. "Do you want me to read your life in cards?"

 

"That... actually sounds hella cool." Jungkook can't hide his excitement. He believes in the paranormal and wanted to have his future told.

 

"Sweet, let me get a deck." Jimin gets up and heads to the drawer next to his PC, getting a package of cards. "Alright, touch them and think about what it means to be alive."

 

"Kind of a heavy thought to just throw at me Jimin." The younger male tries to focus. Being alive is complicated - you're forced into a society that tries to change you into whatever fits them. You're forced to interact and to mature, to do things you never wanted to do. You lose your freedom, you become shallow, your possessions possess you. But a small light in him still shined, still kept him going. He thinks that maybe being alive is finding that certain fire and to keep it lit. Even one candle is enough to light up the darkness and for him that candle is Jimin. Even before they started dating and were friends. Jungkook never thought he'll have another person who means so much to him. After losing his mother and, emotionally, his father, he wondered if there would be someone else in his life again. Never had he expected it to be the popular kid in school who suddenly decided to change his life. The idea of escaping, not by himself and not by death. There was hope in his heart again that made him realize this was the moment, the person he waited for. Right now, being alive means running away one day with no other than Park Jimin. "Okay, I'm more or less done thinking."

 

"Sweet, let me mix them." Jimin professionally mixed the card and splits them into decks. "Pick one - left or right?"

 

"Right."

 

Putting the left deck aside, he asks Jungkook to randomly pick three cards. Jungkook does. "Alright now before I show you the cards, put them in a line and put the card that feels most important in the middle."

 

"That's it?" Jungkook asks but obeys nevertheless.

 

"Indeed." Jimin smiles. "I shall start the reading now. The card to the left symbolizes the past, it will be a quick analysis of who you were." And so, Jimin flips the left card. "The Fool arcana. And it's reversed. Interesting"

 

Jungkook frowns. "Should I take it personally?"

 

Jimin shakes his head. "This one means you were holding back, but nevertheless were reckless. You were labelled wrongly and accused, but despite that you didn't change."

 

Jungkook hums. It's somewhat accurate. "Does the right one symbolizes the present?"

 

"You got it." Jimin grins and flips the right card. "The Lovers arcana, reversed as well."

 

"What a coincidence." Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't manipulate the cards?"

 

Jimin puts his hands up in defense. "I swear. But that is interesting since the Lovers don't necessarily symbolize romance when it's reversed. This one speaks to you, it's when you're in disharmony and struggle with self-love, and find it easier to love someone else instead. You aren't very good at balancing the things you do since you get too fixated and sink in negative emotions towards yourself, directing all the positive emotions towards someone else."

 

Jungkook clicks his lips. "The present one is unfair, you know me so of course you can say this."

 

Jimin is glad his interpretation of Jungkook hits close to home. "And last but not least, your future." Jimin flips the middle card, revealing the Death arcana when it's upright. "Huh."

 

"What? What does this one mean? Is it bad?" Jungkook is confused.

 

"Oh, no, don't think of death as a bad thing - it symbolizes endings." Jimin reassured. "However, that ending will lead to a transformation and change. Your heart will be reshaped and when you reach that end, you will be in a state of inner purging."

 

"That's far too vague for me to know if the outcome is good or bad." Jungkook picks the Death arcana, staring at it. "I'm not completely sure what I expected. I know it's not science and is mostly based on human psychology but regardless, once you've been told something, you unconsciously start to believe in it."

 

"Do you have something in mind that you think will come to an end in the future?" Jimin asks, sounding a little sad.

 

"I do." Jungkook grabs the older male's hand. "Our lives here will end. We'll leave this place and do whatever the hell we want for once."

 

Hearing that, Jimin resists the urge to cry. "You're right, we'll run away far from here and mend our hearts together."

 

When saying this, Jungkook wasn't really sure where they're heading. Regardless, he doesn't want to blow the fire in Jimin's heart. "For your next trick, play the piano for me."

 

"You're so demanding." Jimin complains but follows the request. "Are you satisfied now?"

 

"Yes." Jungkook happily smiles and Jimin swears his heart skips a beat. "Say hyung, do you plan on participating in the yearly talent show? It's coming up pretty soon. I think it's in two weeks or something."

 

"I thought about that, my parents want me to participate and they have been pressuring me into it a little." Jimin confesses. "Why the sudden interest though?"

 

"Our school is pretty known for their huge shows, you know? Even our school play had visitors from other schools." Jungkook has his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. "Since our town is kind of small and boring, they have to work really hard to gather attention, y'know? The prizes are grandiose. Well, for a teen's talent show that is. Anyway, this year the price is an old, kind of dusty Ford car. It's considered a cheap car but even the price is around fifteen thousand. What I'm trying to say it, having you win the show could guarantee us a car. Albeit not a good one but it's functioning, even if poorly, and that's a step closer to leaving."

 

"Wow Jungkook, I'm impressed you're remotely interested in school events." Jimin teases and Jungkook flicks his forehead. "What makes you think I can win?"

 

"You're popular among teachers and students but aside from that, you are very talented. I figured if you sing or dance or, you know just breathe on stage, you'll win." Jungkook bites his lower lip. "But I understand if you don't want to. Honestly I get why you'd feel stressed out. There's no way I'll force you into it."

 

"I could be a contestant."

 

"Really?" Jungkook is ecstatic, almost making his previous statement sound like a lie.

 

"If you agree to be my partner."

 

Jungkook's eyes widen. "What? I don't have any talents! How can I be in a talent show?"

 

"What're you talking about? You're an amazing writer and not to mention your voice is awfully sweet when you sing." Jimin comes to hug the younger male. "You can write us some lyrics and sing them together with me on stage. I can compose the melody with whatever instrument you prefer."

 

"You're being ridiculous; you can win without me. In fact, your chances are probably better that way. Everybody at school hates me, I have a pretty shitty reputation and being with me on stage will just make your stupid fangirls jealous." Jungkook sulks and Jimin kisses his pout away.

 

"I'd feel more confident with you on stage. You may not believe me when I say this but I'm scared of being on stage." Jimin admits. "I love acting, I love singing, I love dancing and playing the guitar or the piano or whatever, but being in front of a big crowd is terrifying. When we performed your script, I was nervous the entire time except for when you came onto stage and acted with me. Somehow I felt relieved and I couldn't pay mind to the crowd watching us, I could only look at you. Everything came naturally and my worries were soothed." Jimin cups Jungkook's cheek. "Besides, this is to win something for both of us, so I'd like for us to reach that together. If we win, we do it together."

 

"That's unfair, I can't say no when you give such a sincere speech. I'll feel like an asshole." Crossing his arms in annoyance, the younger male relents. "I suppose we're doing it then."

* * *

For the past two weeks, the couple had been working on both the lyrics and the melody at Jimin's house after coming back from school. They'd make out a lot but would also dedicate time to shaping their performance. Working separately on the same project in Jimin's bedroom felt strangely intimate. The older male constantly wrote music notes down and played the piano nonstop while Jungkook focused on writing different lyrics and experimenting with meanings. During that time, Jungkook had the chance to see the older male's parents for a few brief seconds but they weren't home that much hence he didn't get to talk to them a lot except an 'how are you doing?' and 'hello'. They don't seem to be very warm people but maybe Jungkook shouldn't judge too fast. "Hyung, do you want a love song specifically? Or maybe something more ... I don't know, exploring the lack of self-worth mixed with the recklessness of youth and explaining how unwanted living is."

 

Jimin can't contain his amusement. "You're asking but it seems like you've already settled on your theme."

 

"If you'll feel disappointed with the lyrics because they're not as lovely and catchy, well, I could change them for you." Jungkook is somewhat hesitant. He knows love songs tend to appeal to people more but he wants to bring his individuality and feelings to the spotlight somehow. Plus, singing to Jimin about his own feelings to the older male is too much for his shy nature.

 

"I think the writer has to decide if he's happy with the lyrics. If you'll like your own end result then I will as well." Jimin moves from the keyboard to kiss Jungkook's cheek. "If you're that worried, I cn help put my input into it too."

 

Jungkook can't help his creeping smile. "I'd like that, yes."

* * *

The day of the competition arrived and the pair was tense. Winning this meant more to them than anyone else here. "I'm scared." Jungkook says out loud, staring at Jimin for comfort.

 

The older male doesn't disappoint, holding onto his hand and intertwining it with his smaller one. "We'll be okay babe, I assure you. Even if we lose, we tried together. We can always find a way."

 

"Thanks hyung, I needed to hear you say that." Jungkook rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He feels some other people backstage staring at them, but he doesn't care too much. He watches people go on and off the stage, his anxiety going off the charts.

 

"And next up we have Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook," The announcer says. "Give 'em a big round of applause!"

 

The crowd cheers and Jungkook swears his heart will pop out of his chest. They practiced nonstop but in this moment of truth, Jungkook wants to run away. "It's alright baby, I got you, I promise." And with their hands held, they walk to the stage. Jimin sits in front of the piano and Jungkook holds the microphone, almost unable to open his eyes. Jimin playing the piano softly brings him into reality and he takes a deep breath, waiting for the note signaling he should start singing.

__

_**"I can't see myself** _

_**All the things I say** _

_**Oh I have no idea** _

_**How I'm keeping it all bottled** _

_**No, maybe it'll be okay** _

_**So you don't have to look** _

_**You don't have to see me when I'm pitiful** _

__

_**Like the skies will fall** _

_**Somehow time stops** _

_**Ooh and with it stops my world** _

_**And now I'm fine** _

_**The only sound is this voice** _

_**Leading me somewhere unfamiliar** _

_**I'm embracing the hurt"** _

 

These lyrics referred to his first meeting with Jimin. He was trying to distract himself by pretending to be an adult and drinking, by self harming and trying to convince himself he'll be fine even if nothing changes. He had to be. But when Jimin saw his bruises, when Jimin offered they ditch this shitty place together, his world stopped. Jimin is making him feel things he hadn't felt for a long time now, helping him realize being broken and hurt isn't a reason to limit yourself. There is a future for them. He knows it's in their hands. Now comes the chorus.

__

_**"So slowly I'm falling into this galaxy** _

_**And it starts a supernova within reality** _

_**Until I can suddenly see everything else** _

_**I'm drowning into the universe** _

_**I feel so high on the sound of happiness"** _

 

The sounds symbolize a far away feeling of joy, he could almost grasp it in between his fingers but it slips away. He can't grab it, just see it plastered onto other people, only hear of it. But that was enough to bring him into reality and accept change. Maybe he was inspired by Jimin's tarot reading.

__

_**"A lie or a truth** _

_**I don't know but it's my youth** _

_**I'll see what I wanna see as long as I'm alive too** _

_**No words to describe the way I feel** _

__

_**I want to, I want to** _

_**Yes I want to bid my own adieu** _

_**Watching the world unfold starts a fire within me"** _

 

He never knows if anything is real or not, but as long as his feelings are, he knows he'll make do. He wants to leave and take the only person that matters with him.

__

_**"Teach me to be a person** _

_**So that I won't fall apart** _

_**Oh, is that really okay?** _

_**I feel the same sad deja vu in my heart** _

__

_**My sincerity is bringing me down** _

_**I feel like I'm falling from the edge** _

_**Of nothing good or terrible** _

_**Again and again, until I don't feel like myself** _

_**I want the chance to believe in a miracle** _

_**To find the moment I've been waiting for"** _

 

Jimin made him feel human. Maybe it's a weird description but that's how it felt. Being himself made him feel hated but then the older male came around, genuinely liking him for he is after years of neglect and abuse from everyone around him. It definitely felt like a miracle. Even now Jungkook thinks it's unbelievable.

__

_**"So slowly I'm falling into this galaxy** _

_**And it starts a supernova within reality** _

_**Until I can suddenly see everything else** _

_**I'm drowning into the universe** _

_**I feel so high by the touch of unhappiness"** _

 

The slight change here is to subtly imply that he can feel sadness daily and that his life doesn't consist only of fake bliss he tries to take from others, but as well of the misery the world gives him.

__

_**"Save me from this jealousy** _

_**I envy those who are not living** _

_**Bring me to an unsettling clarity** _

_**Save me from my own thoughts** _

_**Show me what I'm living for** _

__

_**I feel like I'm being pulled by gravity** _

_**Being forced to stay alive, can you see?** _

_**Can you see everything else?** _

_**Can you drown into the universe?** _

_**I want to feel high on the sound of nothingness"** _

 

His suicidal tendencies come into play here, admitting that living is painful. He's calling out to Jimin in hope of being understood. Being stuck between the good and the bad, he sometimes wants absolutely nothing. But he knows being numb isn't a solution.

__

_**"A lie or a truth** _

_**I don't know but it's my youth** _

_**I'll see what I wanna see as long as I'm alive too** _

_**No words to describe the way I feel** _

__

_**I want to, I want to** _

_**Yes I want to bid my own adieu** _

_**Watching the world unfold starts a fire within me"** _

 

A repetition of a previous verse to highlight the neutral part of the song, highlighting that in the midst of everything, how you feel is what truly matters, reminding himself once again of his wish: running away with his beloved.

 

Jimin plays the outro of the song and then stands up to bow with Jungkook. Everybody cheers loudly and the feeling is nice. Hurriedly, Jungkook rushes backstage, waiting for everyone else to perform. When they announce the top three, Jungkook starts sweating profoundly. He glances at Jimin, knowing he's distressed. They shut their eyes, hold hands tightly and hope for the best.

 

"And now, for number one... Just know all of you did well but the winners of our amazing car are..." The announcer waits a few seconds for suspense. "Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook!"

 

Everything after that went blank, the only thing Jungkook remembers is kissing Jimin on stage and crying. Once all the flashing lights are gone and they're out in the dark, the younger male comes back to. "We did it." He randomly says and Jimin laughs.

 

"A little too late Jungkook." He pats his head, finding him endearing. "We're a bit closer to our goal, aren't we?"

 

"We are." Jungkook wraps his hands around Jimin's neck. "Soon. I can feel it."

 

Jimin hums in agreement, hugging Jungkook as if it's their last night together. "Soon. Let's go back? We can take this cheap car for a test."

 

"You can drive?" Jungkook asks the obvious.

 

"Well, duh."

* * *

They drive to Jimin's house for the younger male to take his clothes and toothbrush and reveal he's actually going back home. "You really have to leave?" Jimin sounds hurt. He doesn't know too terribly much about Jungkook's home life but he knows it's not anything good.

 

"I miss my room and... I feel bad about leaving dad alone for almost a month." Jungkook looks down, a bit ashamed he cares for his old man in spite of everything. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah." Jimin pulls him into his tight embrace at the entrance gate of his own house. He had offered to walk or drive Jungkook home but the younger male refused. Although he respected his wishes, Jimin wishes he could come with him. "Text me when you're home, I wanna know you got there safe."

 

"Who's being a mom now?" Jungkook scoffs, quickly pecking the older male's lips before rushing home. To be honest, he was scared. He didn't quite like his house but nothing else felt like home, if that makes sense. He doesn't have a sense of belonging to any place in particular, but he feels bound to his place. That's where he was once close to happy. His mother helped him realize his passion for writing and she taught him how to sing. After she passed away, everything deteriorated incredibly fast, he almost couldn't comprehend the first time he was hit. His father apologized nonstop, promised it won't happen again. Until it did. Again and again, until Jungkook was covered in bruises, until Jungkook's anxiety and depression spiked up, until he began hurting himself as well because then he felt a sense of control over himself. That's when he was in charge of his own pain and it made him feel stronger. He knew it was fake and it didn't help his situation but when his emotions escalated quickly, he couldn't think of any other solution. He felt condemned of ever lasting suffering. Meeting Jimin changed everything without him even noticing. He was distracted, he had someone by his side who truly cared, someone to read his writing, someone to hold his hand. Cherishing a person sometimes happens so naturally and you end up not registering how much one man can mean to you. When you realize it, everything feels sudden but it isn't. It was a process and that's what he's thankful for. It wasn't a passing moment of a drunken night, it wasn't empty promises. These things take time and backbone, but Jimin and him have both.

 

"Finally home." Jungkook mutters when he opens the door. He looks around, catching a glimpse of his dad's sleeping figure on the couch. God, he's really a good for nothing alcoholic. Jungkook settles in his bed, reading through his lyrics. Jimin ended up liking what he wrote and that made him glad. Hugging his notebook, he hums the melody Jimin composed for them. Singing it on stage felt amazing. He felt relieved they ended up winning. A content smile appears on his bashful face and he falls asleep. Then someone bursting through the door in his room wakes him up. It's no other than his father shouting and yelling.

 

"You useless child."

 

"Am I really the useless one?" Jungkook unintentionally provokes, surprised by his own words. That made his father extremely angry. Enough to punch him. "You can hit me but that won't change reality." Jungkook looks away.

 

"You damn brat, you're ungrateful." He grabs Jungkook by the collar, forcing him to stand up. "I raised you for you to turn into a faggot who does nothing for me!"

 

"How did you-"

 

"I have friends Jungkook." His father pulls his hair back, making the younger male flinch in pain. "I can't believe this is how you turned out! After all I've done for you. Then you go off with some trashy boy and betray me, your own father."

 

This angered Jungkook beyond belief. He pushed his father away with all his strength. "Don't talk about him like that! You don't know jack shit about my life or about what he's done for me." Jungkook removes his shirt, putting all the ugly scars and bruises on full display. "The only thing you ever gave me was this! These wounds won't heal." Jungkook cries. "And not just on my body but inside my heart as well." He wipes away his tears but they won't stop. "I stopped feeling sad for you the moment you stopped feeling remorse towards me. You're nothing more than a drunk, abusive, manipulative, useless, good for nothing monster." He points an accusing finger, full of rage and frustration. "You say you have friends? Yeah sure, the only thing you have is people who don't know what else to do to get you back to normal than claim your son is the abnormal one. You're garbage, you're disgusting, you're a disgrace but you know what you're not? You're not my fucking father."

 

"Don't talk to me like that!" Though he was drunk, the old man understood very well what his son was saying. He moved to hit him again but Jungkook dodged and punched him instead, knocking him down to his feet. "Bastard, you'd hit your own dad?!"

 

Jungkook spits on him. "I already told you, you're not my father. You're a pathetic hypocrite who tries to rely on empty bottles to fill his void instead of doing something with yourself." He takes the bag he had just brought back from Jimin and starts walking outside. His father yells a series of curses, trying to guilt trip him but Jungkook doesn't listen anymore and instead calls Jimin after making his way to a familiar place. "Hyung, can you come pick me up from the school?"

 

Jimin is baffled for a few moments. "Of course, did anything happen?"

 

"Can you pick me up?" Jungkook repeats the question, feeling on the verge of breaking.

 

"Alright babe, I'll be there ASAP, be safe." Jimin hangs up and rushes to the car. When he arrives at the school, he sees the younger male standing there with his bag. "Are you okay?" He asks, worry laced in his voice when Jungkook gets in the vehicle. The latter says nothing, his expression blank. "Babe... Talk to me, please? I'm worried." He gently caresses Jungkook's face. "You call me late at night to pick you up after saying you wanted to be home and now I see you have a new bruise on your face."

 

Jungkook's face twitches as he obviously tries to hold back his tears until he begins sobbing uncontrollably. "I couldn't stand him anymore, he talked badly about you. I couldn't not talk back... I even hit him."

 

Jimin wraps his arms protectively around Jungkook, petting his back in an attempt to console the sorrowful boy. "You're so brave for standing up to his abuse, I'm proud of you. You've grown so much. I love you."

 

They both freeze. This was the first time any of them said these three words. "You... do?"

 

"Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean to, it's too early right? I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomforta-" Jungkook shuts his rambling boyfriend up with a passionate kiss.

 

"I love you too. I... do. Is it weird?" Jungkook feels vulnerable but he's earnest.

 

"No, it definitely isn't." He kisses Jungkook's forehead lovingly. "Let's go home?"

 

Jungkook doesn't get how he hasn't realized it before - home isn't a place, it's a person. Home is wherever Jimin is. "Let's go _home_."


End file.
